1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to negative to positive image converting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known apparatus for converting film stills into video signals for recording or presentation on television have the disadvantage that they are bulky, require the use of powerful projection lamps, have problems with heat dissipation, and have cumbersome film holder units.